


After

by Rubynye



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Angst, Bible, Bibleslash, F/F, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve sees Lillith once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



> Written for the prompt of "Before", hence the title.

Eve sees Lillith once more. Once, upon a dusty afternoon of sweat and weariness in the field, her back aching beneath Seth's growing weight as she uproots weeds with a forked stick, Adam gone to the wild all day to stalk game or perhaps just to brood. As she resolutely faces away from Abel's grave on the edge of the cultivation, Eve glances into the reddening West and sees a slender upright figure, a woman like her and yet not, head held high and long hair streaming out on the wind.

Eve sees, and her heart thuds within the cage of her ribs as she remembers. In Eden Adam loved best the dawns, the Sun pouring new gold across the blue-lit sky, but Eve loved best the cool green shadows between the trees, the mystery and discovery waiting behind every bole, the shimmering flash of Lillith's hair as Ever followed laughing in her girlhood. She spent long sweet days wandering amidst Eden's lush marvels, finding a bright flower or stroking a bold creature in the sun-flecked dimness, plucking a sweet berry to bear back to Adam where he boomed his cheer in the midst of the garden. Sometimes she danced with him across the soft grass until they lay together, his body solid warmth above hers, his arms tight and strong, but sometimes she would dance away laughing where he could not follow, till his calling voice faded beneath leaf-rustle and birdsong. Sometimes Eve wandered far beneath the hanging vines, amidst the flutter of butterflies and hummingbirds, until the gleam of swinging hair drew her steps to a run and her voice to bubbling laughter, until Lillith leaned out from behind a smooth grey trunk and caught Eve about the waist, tumbling them to the springy moss.

Sometimes Eve lay with Lillith, and no two bouts of pleasure were ever the same. Lillith held a thousand ways behind her glinting eyes, twining lithely below and above and around Eve till she'd dizzied her with delight, her hair flowing through Eve's fingers like sweet water, so different from Eve's tousled curls. Sometimes Lillith would suckle at Eve's breasts and tease her with dancing fingers, sometimes wink from over her belly and bend her head to taste her, sometimes ride her much as Adam did or pull Eve over her and demand to be ridden in turn. Eve gloried in all Lillith's new thoughts, kissing her a thousand thousand times in grateful happiness.

Afterwards, though, was unwaveringly the same; Lillith would curl around Eve, laying lip to ear, whispering words of caution and advice and gentle irreverence against Adam, whom she thought prideful. Eve had been young then, had thought Adam strong and handsome and wise, had delighted in bending her neck to him and lying back beneath his hands; had she not been given to him, after all, made from his flesh? But Lillith whispered, "You were made just as he was, you have eyes to see and wit to know just as he does, you need not bow your head to him. I hold mine high." Lillith would kiss Eve, lip laid by tender lip, unwind from her and slip away to unknown reaches of the garden, until the next time they found each other again.

Eve had sought Lillith among the boughs, she remembers now, the day a vine shifted sleekly beneath her fingers and greeted her by name, the snake introducing Itself. Now she looks across the field of stubble and sprouts, upon Lillith standing before her, eyes dark as the night without stars, silhouetted in the westering light.

Eve looks, and draws a dust-thick breath, knowing not what she will say: words of greeting, curses of blame, a plea for Lillith to lead her away she knows not where. But Seth squirms then against her spine, whimpering in the way that makes her breasts ache with fullness; she glances back to her child, rolling her aching shoulders to shift him to her grip as she lifts him from the sling, thinking on how to explain Lillith to him and him to her.

She need not have wondered. When Eve creaks upright and looks again, the land is empty, Lillith is gone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360407) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
